digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olympos XII
Venusmon / Dove The page defines the "Animal" column as which type of animal the Digimon's armor or form is based off of; basically, how Vulcanusmon is not holding an Octopus, but is or wears one. Venusmon is a human woman in lingerie holding a scallop and a dove, which is not at all this same thing. Aesthetically, there is no link. However, if someone can find material from an official profile that calls her a dove-woman, like how Marsmon is called a panther-man, it can be added in. Otherwise it is vandalism, and I'm more prepared to hand out blocks than I am to lock the page. 17:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't want to argue, but if you put it this way then also Dianamon hasn't a rabbit-armor; only its pre-evolutions are rabbit like. User:NightChief 20:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Except for the giant ears and facemask. They're easier to make out it you look at the body moving: File:Dianamon vg.gif. ::I mean, if people can find how Venusmon is actually herself designed to resemble a dove, that's a whole other thing, but right now I'm not seeing anything beyond "in swimsuit/lingerie". 21:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know if it's enough, but she has dove wings on her ears and sandals. 21:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::She has it on her head, too? Eh, fine then. I thought she just had winged sandals. 22:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Anubismon Anubismon is a God man digimon that's based on a dog. It could be associated with Darkness. Anubis is a lot like Hades/Pluto. :But he's not an Olympus Twelve, he's not even based on Greek mythology, Anubis is Egyptian. 01:401 February 4, 2012 (UTC)/23:41, February 3, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) Merukimon Look i was wondering why that it says that Merukimon's jurisdiction would be genius when in Roman and Greek mythology whether it was Hermes or mercury it was always speed and travel and also being a messenger of the gods that was his occupation and i admit that in both of these Gods information they were listed as being geniuses but wouldnt it be speed that would be his jurisdiction instead of genius i was just curious because even in Merukimon's information it list him as being the fastest runner and also shows him being capable of being a digimon of amazing speed thats what i was just wondering? --(◠‿ ◕)✌ Apollomons True tamer 01:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :The profile explicitly says that it is the Digimon god of genius. 04:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Name For the record, Digimon World Data Squad uses "12 Gods of Olympus" in the profiles. Lanate (talk) 02:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Eeehhhhhhhhh. Eh. Do we have to? Can we not just...list that as an alternate translation in a ref note, as with whatever we used for SGDL? 04:09, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Just stating for the record. I don't mind that solution. Lanate (talk) 02:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) New Theory for Bacchusmon/Vestamon Plutomon's appearance in the lore of the franchise without being a member of the Olympos XII raises the distinct possibility that both Bacchusmon and Vestamon will appear in the franchise with Bacchusmon in the Olympos XII and Vestamon as an ex-member of them perhaps.--Alteisen Riese (talk) 00:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Jupitermon's Jurisdiction The jurisdiction of Jupitermon would be the weather and thunder? Zeromaru-sama (Any questions?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿) 19:26, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :It'll be "wait until the profile is translated rather than just throwing it in google translate". My home PC is being fixed tonight, hopefully I can do the translation this weekend. 20:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Individual species For the Olympian Digimon species, and as far as I can tell, only for those (FGD have similar, but that is because the epithet is actually how the figure is more commonly known), we note what the mythological figure does -- for example, for Susanoomon, we just state "the mythological Susanoo", and let the reader do the research, but for Junomon, we state "the mythological Juno, Roman God of marriage". Now, in my head, we do this to make it clear which Juno the Digimon is based on, because the Group nature of the species means they are being fit to a very specific template, as with the Four Great Dragons or Four Holy Beasts. I'd hazard a guess that us including this is influencing drive-by editors adding demesnes to the table that, in actuality, are completely false. For that reason, I'd like to propose that I remove the real-world demesnes from the species articles, unless the profile says something specific like "classical God of X", similar to Arukenimon. On the other hand, we have this same repeated problem with the SGDL table, where the only source for those changes is simply editors unfamiliar with the mythology who are refusing to do the research, so I may be giving these editors too much credit. Input would be appreciated. 18:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) オリンポス十二紳族 Some of the profiles use this kanji instead of オリンポス十二神族. The different kanji means "gentleman" instead of "god", and is pronounced the same, so it seems to just be a typo. Should we list it, though? 04:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Alternate name? Lanate (talk) 05:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Specifically, Neptunemon and Mercurymon. 14:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC)